Of A Dog And A Wolf Pack
by SoMaFOREVER
Summary: Maka is a one and a half year old mutt. she is half dog half wolf. Nobody likes a mixed breed so how will Maka survive? what does the kishin pack have to do with her? what is her place in the DWMA pack? can a sertain whte wolf warrior help her along with is friends? how can a love happen between a wolf and a mutt? Rated T for swearing and gore (Maybe).
1. Escape

**AN- Okaay I am giving it a shot at a wolf AU. agh, wish me luck. I will post 3 chapter tonight! **

**please... enjoy**

* * *

**Of A Dog And A Wolf Pack**

**chapter 1. running away.**

* * *

The sound of dry dog food getting poured into a metal dish echo's throughout the room. Thinking of eating it doesn't settle well with her. Crunching and s door being closed are the sounds she can hear.

"Get up now, Maka." Her mother, softly, calls.

She blinks lazily and opens her eyes just in time for her to be licked right up the snout. Her mother turned and walked away, back over to her food bowl.

Maka stands up, stretching, before walking over to her bowl and sitting. She hunches her back in a silent prayer over her food. Bending lower, she grabs a mouth full. It's crusty, and dry in her mouth, making her want to gag. The water was bitter and tinged a bronze color, like liquid metal had been mixed in as well. How could her mother stand to live like this for any longer?

Maka is only one and a half years old today and she is still considered a pup. When She reaches two and a half, exactly one year from today, she will be considered an adult female dog.

A whistle called through the kitchen door. Her master's call. She never has been able to finish a full meal. Not that she wanted to anyway. She looks at her mother who nods to her, telling her she must obey. She follows her mother, rather ornery, out the door. Her master calls her name again and she takes off into a trot after her mother.

Kami, her mother, was a beautiful, old she dog. Her coat was sandy blond. almost like her own pelt. But know she isn't full dog like her mother is.

Maka is a mutt, a mixed breed that every one hates. A cross between a dog and a _wolf._ Her Papa, sadly, was a cheat, so as her mother told her. Just a one time thing and she wound up pregnant with her. Maka's coat is a dirty

She was only half.

Dirty blood.

Maka and her mother were forced outside that day. In reality it was like this everyday. She could hardly get a full meal in and you can see her ribs as clear as day, She wish some person would either shoot her of give her and her mother a new home She was tired of this.

"Mom, I can't take this anymore! I-I!" Giving a frustrated sigh she plops down on the porch step just bellow her mother. She growls lightly.

"I know Maka. Just calm down, please." Her mother tells her calmly.

"Calm down... Calm down! Mom, how can I calm down and how can you be so calm!?"

"Maka, please, stop being disputatious." Her mother says again still calm and quite.

"No mom. I'm not gonna stop and I have to get outta here! I can take it any more! I **_need _**to leave!"

Her mothers crumpled form just sat relaxed, not tensing at her statement of leaving. She sighs and nods her head. She has always wanted what was best for Maka. And to be honest she could not agree more with her daughter.

"Baby, I want what you want, and whatever you need to do, please do it."

Maka just stares at her. She is letting her do this?

"Mom, leave with me. Escape with me, we can go into the forest on the other side of town and find papa and-!"

He mother shakes her head. She doesn't get it. Maka...

"I can't leave her. I am so sick and they cant see that. Maka I want you to go. Be free. Away from this shit that goes on here in this town."

Her mother, Kami, rarely cusses. But in times like this it is needed.

"Thank you for understanding mom. I wish you could come with me, but I understand." Maka whimpers.

Her mother stands up as does Maka, but Maka is really tiny for her age and so that leaves her mother towering over her. She nuzzles Maka's head gently.

"Please, Maka. Leave. Now. I love you. remember that."

After those words were said, she pushes her daughter off of the porch steps and barks like a mad dog at her chasing her out of the yard and onto the other side of the street where she stops and watches her daughter continue to run, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**AN: Ah, nothing better than I new story am I right? lol anyway I hope you enjoy I will be posting two more chapters tonight! ^^**


	2. help by wolves

**AN- as promised the second chapter of this story of mine! 3 please do enjoy!**

* * *

**Of A Dog And A Wolf Pack**

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

She ran. Oh boy, did she run. Her mother has never chased her like that before. She didn't know where she was going but she had to run.

It was gray and cloudy outside when they were kicked out of the house. And when her mother started to chase her it started to rain. No scratch that. It started to pour...

It was still pouring as she reached town hall. The side walk was slippery as she weaved in between two legs feet, almost making all of them fall.

'weak two legs..' She thought bitterly. 'If only they knew how we felt.'

She was so small compared to other dogs. She was supposed to be up to her owners hips by now. She was half wolf for crying out loud! and wolves are huge! Wolves, no matter their size, always come up to humans hips. And she will be one of them. Soon.

'If I find them, I hope they accept me..." Maka thinks again.

But she only reached their knees. She is tiny!

She needed to cross the road. On the other side was the forest behind the half torn down fence. She needed to escape. But cars were coming from every other direction. The light turned red.

'That's my chance!' She yells in her head

Maka takes off across the road. She was half way towards the forest when the cars start to move again. She doesn't stop though. She could make it if she just-!

There was pain.

There was blood.

She yelps as she tumbles down the hill and into a creek in the woods. If she were to stand the water would reach just above her paws. She lifts her head up and looks around. There isn't anything but smooth rocks and trees that have red, brown, and some orange leaves on them. Most have fallen to the ground, creating a thick blanket of dead or almost dead crunchy leaves. It's fall and she's cold.

She breathes in a lungful of air but whimpers and lays her head back down.

Maka looks at her side and whimpers again. She attempts to lick it to heal it but she yelps again when she touches it. Her ears lay flat against her head.

Oh god.

She's alone. She's hungry. And she's _hurt._

It was about lunch time now. Maybe a hour or so after one. She is tired and is ready to pass out. But she can't. She is in the woods laying in a stream, wounded.

She is so hungry! Ugh.

'Let this nightmare end.' Maka thinks.

She shifts so she is on her side and part of her stomach. It urts her and she whimpers falling back down into the water.

And passes out.

By the time Maka wakes up again it is dark out. Her senses tell her it is well past midnight.

A growl sounds al around her in the trees. Maka's eyes snap open wide. Her body trembles in fear. She whimpers.

A blue wolf appears and he laughs. It's not a friendly laugh either.

"Soul, Kidd, lokie what I found. A _She Dog. _He He Hee~."

A Black wolf appears behind the blue wolf. He growls lowly in his chest.

The a tall, built, white wolf steps out from behind the two of them. He doesn't growl or anything. Just... Stares.

"Well... Should we kill her?" The Black wolf asks.

The white wolf chuckles. Maka just realized that his eyes are a bright red and reflect the moon.

Maka lays her head down and whines pitifully. How could this happen to her?

"No, we should eat her." The blue wolf says.

Maka whimpers again as she shifts, trying to get further away from them.

The wolves chuckle again. The pain in her side becomes worse. She whimpers as they start to circle her. She attempts to stand and whimpers. She manages to get on all fours. Blood drips down her side.

"Aw, damn. She's hurt." The blue wolf says.

"Eater!" A booming voice calls from somewhere in the forest.

"Fuck..." The white wolf grumbles.

"What did you do this time Soul?" The Blue wolf asks.

"Nothing!" The white wolf, Soul, growls.

"No fighting. Now, what are we gonna do with the pup here?" the black wolf asks.

The blue wolf shrugs and sniffs the air.

"Well we can't just leave her-!" The white wolf starts.

"_**Eater**_!" The voice calls again, louder and closer this time.

"Damn it!" The white wolf cusses.

"we're brining her along. Go tell him to wait. Also tell him we found a pup." The white wolf says, never taking his demonic like eyes off of her.

Maka whimpers and shakes in fear.

He smiles.

The two other wolves, blue and black, take off in a direction at the same time.

"Hey." the white wolf calls softly.

She whimpers, still shaking.

He advances towards her, and she falls at his feet. He catches her with his snout.

She opens her eyes, not knowing when she closed them, and is met bright crimson.

She yelps and tries to get away from him.

"Hey, shh, its okay. I won't hurt you. I am here to help you is all." He tells her softly.

She was not expecting this. Why was he being so nice? She was half his size, he could killer if he wanted to, yet he was helping her.

He sets he down gently, then picks her up by the scruff of her neck. She trembles.

"Hey, calm down. I'm only going to take you to the pack. I'll see if the doc can help you." He says around the scruff of her neck.

She whimpers but falls limp in his hold. She is so scared of him.

"Just relax and go to sleep if you want. You'll be safe. I'll take care of you."

And she did. She fell asleep.

* * *

**AN- no three chapters im going to bed. I'll post another tomorrow tho! nighty night FF! 3**


	3. Meating some wolves

**AN- heyy guys here is the next chapter of this story! **

**please enjoy!**

* * *

**Of A Dog And A Wolf Pack**

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

"Eater, there you are! Where the hell were you three-!"

A red wolf, taller than the other three wolves there, stares at the small, curled up bundle located in Soul's mouth. Judging by how small she was he would say she is half there size.

"Found her wounded-" Soul sets her down at his feet and rubs his nose against her head when she whimpers."-looks like the metal beast on those round things got her pretty good."

"As I can see, Eater." The red wolf reply's, slightly growling at the little half wolf.

This red wolf is Spirit Albarn. His coat color is a really bight chestnut making it look red when the morning light hits it full on. And when its night, like right now, it turns a darker shade even thought the moon shines down on him. His eyes are a baby blue matching the sky when it is light. His wolf marking reside in his face, turning his face almost completely white. From what Spirit can tell from the little she mutt is that she is part wolf because of her markings. They reside on her face as well. She has lines going down from the front corners of her eyes down to her mouth like his does. and going across the bridge of her nose is another white stripe that connects the two stripes coming from her eyes. Almost like his but his whole place around his forehead, eyes, and cheeks are white.

"What are we going to do with her spirit?" His apprentice, the white wolf, asks.

"We get rid of her, Eater. She is not of our kind. She is half _dog_."

Soul Eater, the oldest apprentice in the DWMA pack, is the only fully pure white wolf. He has no markings of a wolf because of his color. Wolf markings are always white. And the more markings you have and the bigger they are, shows how powerful the wolf is that holds them. Some believe that he is the most powerful wolf in the DWMA pack because of how his body is white. But most believe that the Alpha still is the most powerful. The Alpha has a marking the covers his face shaped as a skull of a wolf. Along the Alpha back is a long white stripe reaching from the skull to the tip of the his tail. Soul's eyes are a bright, glimmering crimson red.

"Doesn't matter!" A whine tears from Soul's throat. "Why is her life any less valuable than ours!?"

The blue wolf gasps.

Black*star, the second oldest apprentice, is a blue green wolf whose marking reside on his paws. The go up his legs reaching his chest in the front and his tail in the back. His eyes are see green. He also has a thing about being the great alpha god.

"Soul." Black*star mummers.

Soul rubbles a growl in the back of his throat. The sound coming deep within his chest, in reply to the Blue wolf, telling him to keep his mouth shut. The Black wolf who is also there knows to stay still and quiet when he is like this.

Death the Kidd, the alpha's son, has three white, thick strips on his face. Two of them start at the base of his ears and go to his eyes and down to his snout. The third one starts at his forehead and stops at his black nose. His eyes are a bright molten gold. He is the same age as Black*star.

"Kidd, Black*star, go back to the DWMA. I need to speak with Soul. Alone." Spirit commands. The two young wolves nod and take off towards the north east pack, The DWMA.

The pup stirs and whimpers while doing so. Soul gently purrs and growls while rubbing her head with his nose. Some time he wonders if all the wolves in the pack are half cat. The all tend to purr when they comfort some wolf.

Spirit growls and Soul slowly raises his head. Mouth pulled back in a challenging snarl that would chase even the Alpha away. Soul step over the pup,so she is right under where his belly would be if he lied down, and glares at his mentor. He never really liked him anyway. And Soul new that Spirit didn't like him either.

"You will not harm her in any way, Spirit." Soul growls, softly.

"She is a half bred wolf Sou-!"

Soul growls louder this time, cutting him off. Spirit raises his head, almost like he accepts Soul's challenge.

"I will not harm her. And neither will you or the pack." Soul growls again as Maka whimpers, giving a soft cry.

Soul noses her damaged side gently.

"You know what? Keep her, see if I care. You are going to have to work harder to earn her keep. That means more hunting and training on your part. Got that?" Spirit sigh, before growling.

Soul sticks his tail straight out. "Yes Sir."

"You should be ashamed of yourself."

And with that Spirit walks away,

Soul sighs.

How could his mentor be so cold like that? I mean, who is so cold to kill a dog? They're part of the wolf family!

A whine brings him back down to earth. Soul's head snaps down to the ground under his belly. The little dogs stirs.

* * *

Maka opens her eyes and is met with white, thick fur, and red eyes. She yelps and scrambles backwards, hitting his back legs in the process. She tries to squish herself against them as far as possible.

She lets out a sound between a pained whimper and a growl.

She watches as his ears lay flat against his head as he turns slightly to reach her.

"Don't come near me!" She barks.

He stops inching his face towards her and just stares.

In a lighting fast flash move, he has he pinned to the ground.

Maka whimpers in pain and he whines in response.

She squeezes her eyes shut. This is so not happening.

Something cold touches her cheek. Maka yelps, her eyes snap open. He is licking her on the face!

His ears are right in front of her face, so she grabs one with her teeth and yanks.

He growls and pins her down with his teeth on her neck. He will make her submit!

Maka stills completely.

"Look little girl-" Soul growls, releasing her neck. "-I am not here to hurt you I am here to help you. Got it?"

Did he just call her little?

"Look, you white beast, I am not little okay?" Maka barks.

She shoots up and stands her full height in front of him.

Well, damn. maybe she is short. She only reaches his chest.

"I am one and a half years old, Thank you very much!" She puffs her chest out.

"Damn, you're young." He says

"Well how old are you, gramps?" Maka mocks.

"Thank you, though, I am only four. wait- did you just call me gramps? I was born white!" he growls.

"Oh." Maka says, clearly surprised. "You're only two and a half years older than me."

* * *

She goes to sit down, but whimpers and stays standing. Tears come to her eyes.

Soul stares and gently pushes her into a laying position. He picks her up by the back of her neck.

"What are you going to do to me?" Maka asks in a small whimper.

"Het, don't worry. I'm taking you to the pack"

Maka slumps in reply.

* * *

AN- This was six pages alone and the other chapters I have written out are at least over 8. So please review. and I am really tired! X_X


	4. meeting Tsubaki and a upcoming meeting!

AN- Ah another update! go me! go me! its your birthday! its your birthday! No its not! not till december! On the 23rd! Whoo! lol okay enough with that.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Of A Dog And A Wolf Pack

Chapter 4.

* * *

The pack was huge! There were wolves everywhere. All different colors too. It was about two in the morning now and Maka was ready to die from pain or pass out from being without sleep.

When they entered the clearing every wolf that apparently knew Soul, turned to greet him, but stopped when they saw what was with him and just stared at him. Soul growls lowly in his chest at them making Maka whimper in fear.

He takes off into a trot towards a hole in the ground that is surrounded by big rocks. Some flat, some round, some flat and round, and some that have point edges are what surrounded the hole. There was laughing down there and a really loud, high pitched male voice yelling.

"He so yelled at Spirit! He just found the pup, no I did, and he went all protective mode and challenged all of us to come any closer! I have, never in my life, seen Soul challenge anyone like that! I mean his eyes were berserk and showed a whole lot of blood lust!"

Soul jumps down the hole and rolls his eyes. He tries to block Maka's view from them.

"Soul's back! Haha!" A female voice yells giddily.

"Patty! Be quiet!" A older, more mature, female voice says.

"So, where's the mutt at, huh, Soooul~? Bahahah!" The high pitched male voice asks, laughing.

"Black*star be nice!" A small, shy, voice calls to the higher pitched one.

Soul growls."She's notta mutt! How 'bout all of ya just shut the fuck up!"

Soul carries the limp Maka, over to a tall flat rock shoved against the side of the underground cave. On top was enough room for a wolf bed which was there. The grass looked really soft to Maka.

Soul walks around it before curling up in the middle of it (where he obviously sleeps because of the dent that's there), his back facing away from the others. He sets Maka down where her head would meet his chest and he spoons around her.

Everything gets really quiet when the other finally go to bed. Maka is still awake and she can tell Soul is too.

* * *

Tsubaki sniffs the air and sighs. She really wants to meet this pup of Soul's. By wolf law what ever wolf (or mutt in this case) you take in under your wing automatically becomes yours to care for. So basically Soul is now Maka's master. Her alpha. Tsubaki knows that Soul won't killl her but Maka needs to understand that he can hurt her if she disobeys him. Tsubaki sighs again. She wants to help this pup. She closes her eyes and sleeps.

An hour pasts and Tsubaki wakes up to whimpering. She raises her head and looks over to Soul just in time to see his head shoot up.

"Shhh..." Tsubaki can hear his faint whisper.

Tsubaki watches him as she lays her head back down. Soul gently licks he wounded side once. Maka whimpers again and noses his paw with her dry nose. Soul gently licks the back of her head and then lays his head back down right next to hers.

Soul sighs. This shall be a long night.

* * *

THE NEXT

_MORNING~_

* * *

Maka woke up and realized that she was not in her dog bed.

'So it wasn't a dream then.' She thinks.

She looks behind her and notices that no one was where ever the hell she was at. Maka whimpers as she sits up her upper body.

"Hello?" She call hesitantly.

Just then, a raven black wolf drops down into the den. She is a really pretty wolf. Her white wolf markings go a along her body. He eyes are an indigo and purple mix making her white facial markings stand out.

"Hi, little pup!" She yips. "I'm Tsubaki. It's so nice to meet you! I am so sorry about Black*star. He can be a little bit wild and unfriendly at times. But on the inside he is really nice. Once you get to know him you'll see his true nature!" she says.

"Hi." Maka calls, tentatively. "I-I'm M-Maka."

"It's really nice to meet you Maka! Soul sent, me to watch you while he is on hunting duty." Tsubaki explains.

"Who's Soul and Black*star? And whats hunting duty?" Maka asks.

"Soul is the white wolf who tool you in. And Black*star is the one who obviously found you." Tsubaki says. "And hunting duty is a hole nother story."

"Oh." Maka sniffs.

"Soul should be back soon. He has to help feed the rest of the pack too. He is training to be a warrior. This is his last season of training. Then he'll be a warrior and have apprentices and stuff like that! So will I! Haha!"

"What's a warrior?"

Tsubaki laughs."You sure do have a lot of questions pup!"

Maka blushes.

Just then Soul drops down the den hole with a rabbit in his strong jaw. He snorts at Maka's red face and walks over dropping the rabbit at Maka's feet on his bed on the tall flat rock in the back of the den.

"Ah, sorry it took so long. Caught a deer and had to have Kidd carry it back with me." He snorts again.

Both Tsubaki and Soul look down at Maka. She blushes again.

"Well?" Tsubaki yips.

"It's yours for the eating." Soul nods to the rabbit.

Maka sniffs at it and jerks her head back, covering her nose with her front paws.

"Oh my god..." She mutters.

"Whats wrong Maka?" Tsubaki asks. cocking her head to the side.

"eww..." She mutters again.

"She isn't used to the smell of a dead animal." Soul explains. "Here."

He bends his head sown and rips open the rabbits stomach.

"Go ahead. Eat. I know you're hungry, Maka, I can see your ribs." He says softly, looking down at her.

Maka leans down and sniffs at it again. The metallic, bloody, smell fills her nose and her mouth waters, her wolf side kicking in at the thought of it in her mouth. She takes a strip of the offered meat.

The meat is sweet and tender in her mouth making it just right for her sore muzzle and jaw.

"Well?" Soul quips.

Maka nods and lays her upper body back down. She is nervous of them watching her eat like that so she closes her eyes while continuing her meal.

Then a warm belly presses against her back and large paws are placed beside her head.

Her tail wags.

"You can go now, Tsubaki. Thank you for watching her while I was out." Soul says quietly.

Tsubaki nods and turns and leaves.

"How old is Tsubaki, Soul?" Maka asks licking his paw in thanks for the meal.

"Hmm, I would say not much older than you. Maybe two, three somewhere in there. You now she is training to be a quest wolf."

"Whats a quest wolf?"

"Just like a warrior wolf a quest wolf has an important part in the pack. They do quest almost like a warrior does. Like hunting. Most of the time the tend to the wounded warriors and apprentices like me and the others that live in this den. Quest wolves spy on the other packs near our territory." Soul explains.

"Oh." Maka says."So am I going to be an apprentice too? I mean I did run away from my two legs."

Soul looks a little lost. "The Alpha, Lord Death, Big Black wolf with HUGE wolf markings, and our mentors who are quest wolves, warrior wolves or pack guards, will decide on you fate here with us. They told me today that they want to speak with us tonight."

Maka nods.

"And as for your two legs." Soul begins. "Grr just forget about'em." He growls.

Maka slinks back a whine tearing from her throat.

"Sorry." Soul mummers, nudging the rabbit closer to her with his paw, as he presses his belly more firm against her back.

I-I don't want it, Soul." Maka gags.

"Hey, don't throw up on me now!" Soul gets up off of her and drags the rabbit to a corner. "You don't have to eat it if you're not ready to. I understand that."

She nods her head at him.

"Welp." He mutters."They're calling for us."

As if on cue a wolf howls from outside the den.

* * *

**AN- well like I said this is about eight and a half pages long and the rest are over nine. Okay so this might be the last chapter i posy for a while because of my grades. (I'm failing math! :() so If I don't update for a while then I have had my computer taken away for a while so please forgive me about this and stuff and I will pull my grades up for you guys! (I plan to be an orchestra teacher when I am older! Yay) speaking of orchestra (I play the viola) We had a veterans day concert today! Ah we did a fund raiser to help a soldier who needed money and stuff for his medical bills and other things and he wasnt supposed to speak but he did and he started crying so me and my friend (who also plays the viola) were litterally grabbing a hold of eachothers orchestra dresses for dear life bawling our eyes out. Oh my god then his son (A 6 year old) ran out to him and I had to leave I was crying so bad! Ugh! I felt like a baby! Oh well we did good though! Go BMMS orchestra! lol so yeah sorry about my grades and I will bring them up for you guys! I lub y'all!**

**X'D**


	5. The meeting

**AN- wassup peoples! I am having some serious writers block for mission impossible advanced racing right now but do not worry it will be continued! I ALWAYS CONTINUE MY STORIES! hence in my profile! lol but here it is after a day? Dunno but here is the next chapter!**

**A reviewer (LadyKoikie) said that this reminds her or the book series 'warriors'. Yes I have read those books! They rullllle! anyway, this story uses basically the warrior thing with the fighting wolves.**

**1) Warrior wolves: These types of wolves are trained to hunt, fight and they also learn the way quest wolves do when spying and they also learn which type of plants and stuff is good for wounded wolves.**

**2) a Quest wolf spies and hunts for the rest of his or her life. They learn to hunt with the warrior apprentices.**

**3) most warriors are male wolves because they get more mussels and longer claws and fangs when they become warriors. (you'll find this out in chapter 7! :D)**

**so yeah that basically it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Of A Dog And A Wolf Pack**

**Chapter 5.**

They, Soul and Maka, walk to the den entrance. Soul jumps out of the apprentice den and looks down at Maka, waiting for her to follow along. The entrance is sadly, to Maka, in the roof of the den. He looks down the hole."Well?"

Maka backs up ansd runs before jumping, her small claws digging into the bottom of the entrance hole. She yelps as she falls, landing on her damaged side.

"Maka!" Soul jumps back down the entrance hole."Oh god, you're bleeding again. Can you stand, or better yet, walk?"

She shrugs and yelps as it pulls her fur into the wound.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." He picks her up by her scruff. Her body automatically curling up into a ball.

"So you're just gonna carry me there then?" Maka sniffs.

"Yeha and I'll clean your side when we get there." Soul jumps back out of the den with Maka clutched between his teeth. Maka gasps as Soul almost runs into a trio of wolves. Two were blond and the only male was black. Their wolf markings were also on there faces.

The Black wolf growls."Where are you taking the she mutt, Soul?"

Soul rumbles soothingly to Maka before growling back."Your father and the other warrior and quest wolves requested us today for a meeting. What's it to ya?"

The Black wolf rumbles."Hmm. I see. You must be on your way then." He jums down the den with the other she wolves.

Maka curls her body more as Soul starts walking. The wind blows, knocking diwn more yellow and orange leaves.

"That was Kidd by the way. The Alpha's son." Soul mumbles through her fur.

"Oh. He seems mean." Maka comments, absently.

Nah, he just doesn't like having you in the den back there." Soul says."Once he gets used to you, he'll warm up."

Maka nods as best as she could in his mouth.

Soul walks across the clearing and slows down. Maka notices a bunch of other older wolves are there, obviously waiting for them.

"Hey, just act like yourself around them-"Soul starts to rumble again, making it go throughout her body starting from her neck."just don't be scared. We can all smell fear, Maka."

Maka whimpers.

"Eater." Spirit greets.

Soul nods.

"well, lets all enter now. The Alpha is waiting." A bright blond wolf yips gently.

"Soul." A dark blue warrior wolf says."You go in first. With the pup."

He nods. The nod jerks Maka sharply and she gasps in pain.

"Sorry." Soul whispers to her.

They walk down a corridor and Maka can her their tails dragging the ground. They enter another part of the cave and a high pitched, loud voice sounds in the room.

"Ah welcome, welcome! Oh! I see we have a visitor!"

A large flat rock resting in higher round rocks filled the room like a table.

"Here-" Soul sets Maka down."-sit here."

Her head barely reached above the table.

"Wow, look how cute she you are!"

"Lord Death, please." The red wolf says.

"Let us begin then, So-er-lets start with your name." The Black wolf, Lord Death, says.

"M-Maka." Maka says quietly.

"What did she say?" A silver wolf asks in a mono tone voice.

"She said Maka, Stein!" Soul growls, scooting closer towards said dog.

"Now, now, Soul. None of us really heard her." Another darker brown she wolf says, calmly.

Soul growls again, dipping his head lower towards her, His tail wrapping around all of her paws.

"Okay, back to the topic, now." The Alpha, Lord Death, says."Next question: How old are you, Maka?"

"I am one and a half sir." Maka replys, quietly.

murmuring goes around the room from the warriors and quests, along with the Alpha. All of them turn to face her once again and the silver wolf with the giant screw in his head asks her a question.

"Maka, who is your mother? Why is she not here or why are you not with her?"

Maka gulps. How could she answer this? They could kill her easily if she says something wrong or something they don't like. She didn't know she was whimpering until Soul pushed his forehead into her side, his breath blowing through her fur.

"Hey, calm down won't hurt you." He whispers calmly in her ear, making it twitch.

Maka nods."I-I ran away from my mother and the t-two legs. M-My m-mother wanted me to e-escape while I c-could without her." Maka whimpers.

Stein, the silver wolf, nods."And your mother dear?"

"Kami. Kami Albarn."

The room goes silent. Uh-oh. Did she say something wrong? Oh god are they going to kill her? They can't. They won't! oh no...

"Ahhhh! That's my baby girl!"

All of a sudden there was a large body onto of hers and a purr along with a vicious growl.

"Oh, Soul, quit your yapping! My baby! My precious baby girl! Oh how your mother used to talk about you all the time when I went to visit! Papa didn't mean any of those things he said a coupl of days ago! I would never, EVER, hurt my baby girl! ohhh~!" The red wolf, Spirit, yells.

"Papa?" Maka calls softly. "Papa!" She shouts and launches her self a t Spirit, knocking both of them over in the process.

"Mama said to come and find you and I thought I-I never would, because I-I w-was brought here and I didn't think you were here and-and!"

Maka starts to whimper pitifully.

Spirit looks around and sees that the other wolves have soft looks on their faces. Well everyone but Soul, who looks ready to kill something.

"Well, I guess it's settled then! Maka shall be a new apprentice to this pack of ours and as for a mentor we will have to let the kami decide that." Lord Death cheers.

"But, sir, Shouldn't I be the one to train her? I mean to be her mentor?" Spirit asks.

"Ah, sorry Spirit. The Kami always decides what apprentice goes to who. As for Soul, he shall become a warrior very, very soon!" Lord Death yips.

Maka looks at Soul, as her Papa starts to lick her not so gently. Soul growls again.

"Let her go Spirit." The Alpha gruffs."It looks like Soul, here, is ready to have her back, now."

He pills away with a whine and nudges Maka with his nose in her wounded side. She yelps and jumps, running and sliding under Soul's spread front paws from where he sits. She shoves her head against his belly and whimpers painfully.

"Spirit!" Soul barks.

"What?" Replay Spirit with a growl.

"You pushed her hurt side!" Soul growls. He bends down and and licks her now bleeding side.

The room is quiet as they watch Soul clean ger wounds once again.

"There is one more thing to be told before we dismiss tonight. Stein do you mind telling Maka what she will be training to be and... The other thing." Lord Death says, his left ear twitches.

Stein nods."Maka Albarn you are now a warrior apprentice. This means you will learn to hunt, what plants can be used to heal wounds, and most importantly, how to fight."

"Stein tell her the other thing now. She and Soul both need to know this, though I'm sure Soul already knows." Lord Death said, glancing to Soul. Said wolf could only nod. He is worried about how Maka will react.

"Oh right." Stein mutters."Maka Albarn as of tonight you belong to Soul Eater Evans, by wolf law. He is aloud to do anything he wants with you-."

"What! What do you mean 'I belong to Soul'? I-I can't be owned again! Not any more, not any more! Not again, p-please!" Maka cries out in hysteria, as she spins around from out under Soul's belly. Fear and shock ore evident in her eyes and smell.

"Maka, chill the fuck out!" Soul growls, clamping his teeth around the the scruff of her neck. His teeth prick her skin through her fur. That shut her up instantly. Maka whimpers, tears threatening to fall.\  
"See, you're learning!" Stein says, making Soul growl against her neck."Now as I was saying. Soul has the right to do anything he wants with you. He could kill you, or make you his dog slave. He could also... Mate you."

"Mate me!?" Maka yelps as Soul pulls her scruff roughly."Ahh!" She whimpers. Her pointy wolf ears falling flat against her head.

"Yes, mating. The process when a wolf owns another wolf by wolf marriage." Stein laughs.

"Aw, look, y'all are making her scared! I can smell it on the poor pup!" The bright blond wolf says.

Sniffs can be heard around the room. And nods are seen from the older wolves. Spirit passes out.

"Well." The Alpha says."It's been a long day. We should retire now, Dismissed!"

Soul nods and picks Maka up by the scruff of her neck. He follows everyone out and lets the now awake spirit lick her paw before her takes off away from the warriors and up a hill. On the hill he sets Maka down.

'When did it get dark out?' Maka thinks

"Soul?" Maka meekly calls to him.

"Hmm? Oh, we're gonna stay here for the night, I hope you don't mind." He says laying down beside her still form.

"Oh yeah I was just asking." She says yawning.

When she finishes her nose is inches away from his. With him laying down he is the same same height as her sitting.

Maka blushes and turns her head with her ears lowered close to her head.

Soul's nose touches her check and he smile pulling away. Maka turns back around and looks at him.

He smiles again and wraps his tail around her, shoving her against his side. He spoons around her as she cuddles into his warm soft belly.

"Night, Maka." Soul says licking her side.

"Good night Soul. Thank you." Maka says falling asleep at his side.

This is the happiest she has ever been in along time.

**AN- ah this is 11 pages long so I hope you all have enjoyed this chappy! Until next time! revieeeew!**

**Ja-Ne!**


	6. us? warriors? What about Maka?

**AN- I am happy to say that chapter SEVEN is exactly 15 PAGES long! I have written some of this story out in a note-book during school. I am currently working on chapter NINE right now in that note book. I am going to have to get me a 5 subject note-book for my stories. lol. I have a lot running though my head right now.**

**Now this story got some criticism this morning at 2:29 AM. Now criticism is welcomed here but ONLY if you are a beta. Plus if something is wrong in the story please tell me! Like if I don't capitalize the 'K' in 'Kami' tell me stuff like that. or if I put 'Aloud' and its supposed to be 'allowed'. Just things like that. nothing to harsh... lol, But yes it is welcomed. COME AT MEH BRO! *determined face* lol**

**Any way here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Of A Dog And A Wolf Pack**

**Chapter 6.**

* * *

"Ohh, look at these two. Haha they barely know each other and it appears the got it on! Yahoo!"

"Black*star..."

Something stirs beside her. She shifts too.

"Wha-! What the hell?"

"Ah, Soul's wake! So when are the pups do?"

A growl woke her up. Maka's eyes shoot open and she whimpers backing up up. She whimpers again. Her foot slips.

'Oh, shit!' Maka mentally screams.

She yelps as she tumbles backwards down the hill.

'I so forgot about sleeping up there!'

"Maka!" Soul shoots up.

"Hahaa! Look at'er go!" Black*star laughs.

"Ah, Fuck you!" Soul growls."Tsubaki! Help me!" Soul takes of running.

"Right!" Tsubaki yells, taking off after him."

"Tsubaki! Don't help with the mutt!" Black*star shouts.

His words were deaft to her ears. She runs faster, her paws slipping along with Soul's. Tsubaki ears flatten against her head.

Soul stumbles."Woah!" he tumbles down right beside Maka's falling form. He grabs her by her neck and turns his back towards the pile of leaves, and sets Maka on his chest. Right before he hits the leaves he salutes to a stuned Tsubaki at the top of the hill.

Then everything turns black. The weight of Maka on his chest was gone. He could hear muffled voices and... laughter? Oh god, who was laughing?

Soul shoots up wide eyed. "Wha- w-wheres Maka? Where is... Maka." he trails off looking at her laughing form.

His eyes soften at her. How could he be mad at her now? It's Black*star's fault. He should be mad at him, not her.

"Maka, listen..." Soul starts.

Maka stops laughing."Yes?" She calls softly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that. Haha." He finishes.

"Oh, uh, it's-its okay." She says quietly.

"Ah, all this running has made me hungry! Lets go get some food Soul! Come on!" Black*star says.

"Sorry Black*star, I can't. plus you didn't even run, you bastard!" Soul says looking towards him.

"And why not?" Black*star asks, stopping his paw in irritation.

"I need to take care of Maka here. before I can go hunting."

"That mutt doesn't diserve to eat!" Black*star growls.

There was a crunch of leaves behind Black*star. Soul grins cocky.

"Spirit's behind me, isn't he?"

Soul nods, smirking now. "Yup."

"Shi-! Ow!" Black*star rubs his head with his paw.

"Of course she can eat! She is my baby girl after all." He goes goo goo eyed.

"Wait. This mutt is your daughter! Oh my god Maka!" Black*star says."Wait till Kidd find out!"

"Kidd will not be back until tonight. We shall announce to the pack of Maka!" Spirit coos.

Maka rubs up against Soul's right side."What does papa mean by 'announce me to the pack', Soul?"

"Uh-Uh! It means that the pack will gather in the clearing around the leaders cave at the mouth of it. Then the Alpha-You know him-will tell the Pack who you are and what you will be doing in the pack." Soul says.

"Oh, and Soul? You will be announced as well. I can't tell you why though. Lord Death won't let me." Spirit says

"Understood." Soul nods at his mentor.

"Good. I shall be on my way then. Bye Bye Maka!" Spirit says.

"So, uh, hunting?" Black*star asks.

Tsubaki wacks him on the head with her paw."Appologize to Maka! I mean why can you not just be nice for once!"

"Okay! Okay! Jeez... Look Sorry for being a dick to you and for being a bastard also. And... Stuff." Black*star grumbles.

"Maka nods absently. She looks up at Soul who is staring straight ahead of him. Is he okay?

"Soul?" Maka yips, softly.

"Wha- oh hey, wassup? Oh, you must be hungry. Come on. Can you walk?"

"Oh, yeah." Maka stands up.

"Okay. Black*star, Tsubaki, I'll catch up with you in about ten to fifteen minutes," He calls as he starts walking.

Black*star nods and takes off, Tsubaki following closely. The quest she wolf sighs. Those too. Always working together. She smiles.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Maka barks.

"Oh, sorry." Soul slows down and looks back at her."You Okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, just sore is all. When will it go away Soul?" Maka asks.

"The pain (Maka nods). It will go away in a few days at most maybe up to a week. You've never been hurt like that before have you Maka? I'm surprised that none of you bones are broken, or more surprised that yo aren't dead." He says, continuing walking.

"No, not like this before. That could have killed me?" She asks looking shocked.

Soul nods. The rest of the way to the den is silent.

* * *

Once they made it to the apprentice den, Soul pics Maka up and jumps in.

"Okay, go on. You can lay on my patch for now till we can make you a patch." Soul says.

"Um, which one is yours? I'm lost."

"This one, over here. C'mon"

Soul walks over to a tall, flat, rock taht is pressed against the side of a wall in the back o f the den. He jumps up onto it. Its about five feet off of the ground. If Soul was standing on the ground by the side of the rock, you would only be able to see his ears. Maka being only two and a half feet tall, would not be seen at all.

"Um..." Maka says setting her front paws on the side of the rock. God just had to make her short, didn't he. Ugh.

"Here." Soul leans over the rock and picks her up by the scruff of the neck. He lays her down beside him.

"You know. I can move by myself, thank you very much." Maka pouts.

"Look, missy. I am only trying to help you. That's what a pack does!" He growls.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know." Maka whimpers at his harsh tone. scooting away from the nest in the middle of the rock. She lays on the cold rock near the edge,

"Ugh, look, I'm just really stressed out. Your old man is making me work harder when I go hunting. And other shit is going on and-and! Grr... I'll stay here till you go to sleep okay?" Soul growls, softly.

"Sorry." Maka curls up into a ball, Still not on the patch. As she drifts off she shivers.

Soul sighs and looks at her shivering form.

'Fuck, she's scared of me. I can smell it!" Soul mentally groans.

He silently gets up and stands behind her tiny figure. Should he lay down next to her? Wait why is he asking himself this? He never hesitated before. But why now? Maybe it's because of her newly found father.

'Oh well.' He thinks to himself.

Suddenly there was something warm pressing against her. It's comforting. It makes her feel safe, at home.

'Soul.' Maka thinks, smiling.

"Thank you." Maka murmers before finally falling asleep.

"No problem, Maka." Soul whispers.

Soon soft snores are heard from the little half dog.

Soul smiles.

* * *

Soul jumps out of the apprentices den. His mentor was right in his face as he opens his eyes.

"Sorry, Spiit. I had to clean her wounds and get her to go to sleep." Soul says, monotoned.

"That's 'Sir' to you Soul. I came to get you so you and Black*star and Tsubaki can go hunting. They've been waiting by the hunting ground for an hour now." Spirit says, gruffly.

"Sorry _**sir**_, I shall be going now!" Soul, hotly, says.

"Wait. You _are_ going to bring Maka, my baby, to gathering right?"

"Of course! I'm being mentioned too, as you said." Soul sticks his chest out.

"Good. Now go. You better bring enough back to feed the pack, and my Maka~ !

Soul rolls his eyes and takes off towards the hunting gorunds, for Black*star and Tsubaki.

* * *

"Dude, where were you!?" Black*star yells loudly.

"Look, man, I told you I had to take care of Maka."

"Hey Soul guess what." Black*star say completely changing the subject and grinning wildly.

"What?" Soul rolls his eyes.

"I'm getting mentioned tonight! So is Tsubaki (Said wolf flushes)! I have a feeling Lord Death is going to make us warriors!" Black*star booms.

"Black*star if you, Tsubaki and I-!"

"You too!?"

"Yes, listen." Soul sighs."As I was saying, That means all of us, Liz, Kidd, and Patty, you , me and Tsubaki are coming warriors. Well Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki are becoming quest wolves but you know what I mean." Soul grins.

"Yeah we are in need of more warriors and Quest wolfs.. Plus this means we can have apprentices!" Black*star boost, snorting.

"Do you think the Kishin Pack is planning something? Is that why we are getting mentioned tonight?" Tsubaki asks.

"Yeah you have a point there. I bet that's why!" Black*star says looking to the ground in a long thought about what she said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Soul asks, turning away."Lord Deatg needs more warriors to protect the pack and fight. You remember when the pack was huge? He doesn't want that incident to happen again. Just for that reason alone." Soul sniffs slightly.

"Soul..." Tsubaki mummers softly.

"Lets just go." Soul growls.

They take off into the hunting grounds in search for large game.

* * *

**AN- This was exactly 10 PAGES long! So I hoped you enjoyed this! Review please! ^^ Much loves!**


	7. New Warriors! One last apprentice?

**AN- Heeey~ I'm baaaaack! Okay this chapter is soooo long! I was sooo excited to write this in my note book at school and stuff. This chapters was suppose to be two chapters. lol! But I made it one bid ole' chapter! 15 PAGES LOOOONGE! Yaaaaay! any way please enjoy this! I'll update again tonight! (Maybe)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Of A Dog And A Wolf Pack**

**Chapter 7.**

* * *

"Ugh. That is the last of it."

Black*star and Soul dragged the buck to the killed pile in a cooler den, at the back of the territory.

"Tsubaki, you can put those birds here too." Soul says, well, commands.

She nods, bringing the two birds and resting them by the doe they caught along with the buck, five hares, twenty fish, and one squirle.

"You think we caught enough?" Soul asks, glancing at the pile.

"Hell yeah! Enough to last a week, if we didn't have some fat ass wolves."Black*star shouts.

Soul and Tsubaki, both glare at him.

"You're one to talk Black*star!" Soul growls.

"Soul's right, Black*star. If you keep eating you're going to get fat too." Tsubaki yips, gently.

'These two are so future mates." Soul rolls his eyes.'I can so see Tsubaki as Black*star's mate. Damn, I can even see their pups." Soul shakes his head.'That's all I need. New pups..."

"Hey, I'm gonna grab a bird and run it to Maka. I'll catch you both later!" Soul grabs a bird and takes off.

* * *

"Maka?" Soul calls, dropping the bird at his feet.

He walks over to the rock she is sleeping on. Little whimpers can be heard, getting louder as he gets closer to her.

'She must be having a bad dream or something.'

"Soul..."

"Hhg!" Soul stiffens.'Is she having a nightmare about me?' Soul jumps up onto the rock where his patch and Maka was.

'Yup, bad dream.'

Maka lays there, on her back, twitching and whimpering his name. Soul sniffs her. The smell of fear hits him instantly.

'Oh, god, is, is she dreaming that I am hurting her?'

Soul shakes his head and growls. He doesn't want her to be afraid of him. She shouldn't be!

"Maka." Soul growls."Maka, it's me, it's okay. Just wake up. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Soul?" Maka opens her eyes, a few tears falling from her eyes."Oh, Soul!" Maka throws herself at him."It was so horrible! You were chasing me and blood was dripping out of y-your mouth. T-Then you attacked me and-and! Soul..." Maka sobs.

"..." Soul stays quiet as Maka shoves her nose into his fuzzy chest. He nose is wet and cold against him.

'So she WAS dreaming about me. But... In a bad way though." Soul mentally whines.

"Maka, I would never do anything to harm you. Ever." Soul says rumbling deep in his chest.

"Yeah." Maka nods closing her eyes.

"Hey, now. Don't go back to sleep on me! You silly pup." Soul laughs gently, laying down with her still on him.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just really worn out. I have a headache too. I won't do it again." Maka shoots her eyes open. He owns her now. She must obey him. It is the wolf law. She is now bound to him by this code.

"Maka, don't say sorry. You have as much rights as any of us. This will the first thing I want you to obey. Don't think of me owning you as a slave. Only do things when I say to do them okay? Maka you have as much rights as any apprentice has. Remember that."

"okay. Sorry..."

"Maka." Soul growls gently, and playfully.

"Sorry!" Maka screeches. She buries her head into his stomach fur.

Soul chuckles loudly. Maka like it when he laughs.

* * *

A few hours later, Soul, Black*star, Tsubaki, Kidd, two blond wolves, and Maka were all gathered in the back of Lord Death's high rock cave. Soul keeps growling in his chest at the others when they make eye contact with him. He also grows, only soothingly, when Maka gives a little whimper.

"Maka, Im sure you know Kidd." Said wolf smiles. Soul growls closing his eyes."And the two blond wolves are Liz." He points to the darker blond wolf."And Patty." He points to the shorter, lighter blond."Guys this is Maka."

"Hey Maka! It's nice to meet you. As you now know, thanks to sour puss over there-" Soul growls at her."-That I'm Liz. We are soo going to be close friends!" Liz smiles at her from across the cave. Maka nods and smiles back. It's so small anyone would barely be able to see it.

Maka get knocked over, to the ground, and she whimpers again. Soul snarls and growls at Patty.

"Patty..." Soul growls.

"Sowwy Souly~! I just wanted to play with her!" Patty giggles madly. She runs back towards ger sister and Soul starts to lick Maka's wounds again, never taking his eyes off the rest of the wolves in the den.

"Sowwy, Maka~! I'm Patty by the way!" Patty giggles. Maka nods at her, shifting backwards.

"Patty, you're scaring her." Soul growls, Never taking his eyes off of Maka's eyes. This makes her blush.

"Sowwy, Sowwy!" Patty wags her tail.

Stein walks in just then, his eyes full of joy, and other emotions.

"Young warriors. The Alpha has requested you. The moon is full tonight. Perfect for your new place in the pack. Please follow me." Stein turns and flicks his tail left and right once.

Patty, followed by Black*star, bound out the cave entrance to under the rock awning. Tsubaki sighs and goes after both of them, Kidd, and Liz, both walk out casually. Soul sits there with Maka pulled against his chest.

"Soul?" Maka calls.,

"Hmm?" He replys.

"Soul, come on man! Let's go!" Black*star yells from the entrance.

"Okay, one minute." Soul calls back."Are you gonna be okay in here for like half an hour? Maybe a little more? If not less?" He asks looking down at her again.

Maka nods her head.

"Soul!" Black*star calls again.

"I'm coming!" Soul shouts as he runs out of the cave.

Maka giggles at him.

A couple minutes later after Maka Heard Lord Death finish talking, Hoels were heard and shouts of joy along with them. Maka sits there and listens to the wolves of the pack call out each wolves name out on the high rock with Lord Death. Na,es were called and more cries of joy and howls were heard.

"Soul Eater." Lord Death calls calmly.

Maka gasps.'I gotts see this!' She yips in her head.

She runs over to the entrance, slipping on her paws and crashes into the wall. Shaking her head she half limps half trots back over to the entrance. The apprentices (Besides Soul) Have gotten fluffier, and the two makes who became warriors have gotten big in size. Their claws are huge as their paws. Their tails were longer, now dragging the ground. Their ears much more sharp and their noses sharp too. Too Maka, they were now dangerous.

'One wrong thing, and I'm dead.' Maka thinks.

She whispers."Wow..."

"May the Kami above, rain down on this young warrior. Make this powerful apprentice a warrior. Rain you god power down on him!" Lord Death calls to the sky.

Nothing happened for a while. Then Soul was lifted up as a yellow, blue, and green light rained down on him. Wolves gasp and Maka hears Black*star say that, that has to be the brightest display of power from the Kami he has ever seen.

"By god..." The Alpha says.

Maka stares in aw. Soul's body pulses. Maka watches as Soul's body takes on a painful looking transformation. His fur fluffs up. His claws grow super long, coming out of there sheath. They're so big that he can't retract them. His fangs grow so long that just a little bit more that the tip sticks out from his mouth. His eyes shoot open and they look like they glow bright red. His tail grows longer too reaching past his back paws.

'This has to be the body of a male warrior." Maka thinks.

Soul slowly gets put down and he staggers on his feet, falling on his side.

"Well, I-I have to says. S-Soul is more powerful than I am." The Alpha says."The Kami has spoken to me." His eyes dart to Soul's body." The Kami says that his wolf markings cover his whole body."

The pack gasps and so does Maka.

"Does this mean that Lord Death stays Alpha?" Maka asks out loud from the entrance.

"Of course it does..." Soul says getting up. His voice is a deep growl.

Maka gasps. Soul heard her from all the way over there?

"Well, I now have to say that when my time is up, the new Alpha will be Soul. The Kami has told me so." The Alpha says, now calm.

"What!?" Kidd yells."He can't be! H-He isn't affiliated with you! I-I!" Kidd growls."Son of a bitch!"

Maka whimpers and Soul's ears twitch at the sound. He still doesn't look at her.

"I know son." The Alpha says, staring at Soul. Said wolf staggers to his feet.

Maka whimpers again and Soul finally glances over to her, without lifting his head. He growls. Maka sinks back and watches as he raises his head looking out over the pack, ears twitching. He flicks his tail.

"Warrior Soul. Please sit down with the other Warriors and Quest wolves." Lord Death says. Soul lets out a growl, a rumble in his chest, as he lowers his head back down. Maka gulps, peaking around the corner at him, catching a glimpse of his fangs.

'They're really long.' Maka muses.

Lord Death clears his throat."Um, well now I would like to, uh, introduce a new member of the pack now. Um, Maka, please come up here with me."

Maka blinks and stands up on shaky legs, coming around the corner of the entrance. She glances to where Soul is and blushes as he looks at her. His demonic looking eyes seem to glow when they look at her, almost like they go right through her. Maka glances away and continues forward to Lord Death.

"Sit here Maka." Lord Death nods to a dent in the rock floor.

The dent isn't deep. It's very shallow and it's big. It's also warm.

'Soul.' Maka thinks. She glances over to said wolf again. His eyes look like they swirl brighter red than his normal eye color. He purs loudly. Loud enough for Maka to hear. She turns back around and wags her tail.

"Pack members. This is Maka Albarn, daughter of Spirit Albarn. She is half wolf half dog," The pack goes crazy with growls and snarls."She is going to be an apprentice. The only apprentice in the pack now." Lord Death explains.

"Kami above. Who is the mentor of this young pup?" The Alpha calls to the sky again.

Everything goes quiet. Then a white light rains down from the sky. Maka gasps as she is lifted up into it. Whit, light blue and a light purple surround her. Then her body pulses. It doesn't hurt bit it doesn't feelo good either. Almost normal feeling. She gasps again as her wounds close tightly shut. It hurts and she gives a whimper.

"Ngh!" Maka grunts closing her eyes tightly as her body pulses painfully, her muscles drawing tight in every part of her body.

"Open your eyes dear young one." A gently, female voice says.

"It... It hurts." Maka gasps out.

"Young apprentice. Open your eyes. The pain will fade."

Maka blinks her eyes open. The pain goes away and she gasps again. "Are you t-the Kami?"

"Yes little Maka. I am her." The Wolf Kami says.

The Wolf God. She is a bright ice white wolf with a tint of blue in her fur. Her eyes are pupiless and are icy blue. Her fur is fluffy and well groomed, to perfection. Her noce is pink and wet telling Maka that she is happy and healthy.

'Just like Soul's pink nose.' Maka thinks smiling and blushing.

"Ah, little one. You are thinking of your savior. He is a powerful wolf, dear. His markings are his body."

Maka gasps like a fish out of water."H-How did you know I was thinking about him?"

"Silly, puppy. I am The Wolf God. I know everything. I think it is time for you to go now. He is calling for you."

Maka yelps as she falls downwards. Her eyes water as she watches the Wolf God disappears from sight. Why did she have to leave so soon? Over the few days Maka has been in the pack, she is starting to like it better and batter each night and day.

Suddenly the light grows causing Maka to close her eyes tightly. SHe is lowered, now gently, to the ground as the light fades. The warmth of the light leaves her body and she shivers as the cool fall air hits her body.

Maka whimpers.

"Dammit! Let go of me, now!" A deep, throaty growling voice yells.

"Ack!"

Maka sighs, shuddering when a body presses against hers. A growl rumbles from the body soothingly.

"Soul, please step aside." Maka opens her eyes at the mention of Soul's name.

"Sorry, sir." Soul moves back over to the now bleeding Kidd and Black*star.

'Soul.' Maka mentally whimpers as she stands up.

Howls and yells sound throughout the pack below them. Hollers of her name are heard as well. She looks out over the edge of the caves mouth. The pack was going crazy! Maka stumbles backwards into the dent in the ground and stays there.

"The Kami has spoken! Maka's mentor shall be...umm. Oh. Oh wow."

Maka starts to pant. Her body starts to sweat. Who is it going to be? What if... What iff it's that Stein guy? Maka gulps.

"Who is it?" Spirit aska coming to sit beside The Alpha.

"My, my. He just became a mentor, though. Hmm, strange. Well if the Kami says then it goes!" Lord Death turns towards Maka."Dear Maka. Your mentor is your savior."

"Black*star?" Maka aska, gulping loudly, eyes wide.

"What!" Black*star yells.

"No, now, Maka." Lord Death starts."Maka's mento shall be Soul Eater Evans. Congrats my boy!"Lord Death says as the Pack goes wild once again.

"S-Soul?" Maka gasps."Soul!" She whips around to face him only to be tackled to the ground.

"First rule." Soul grins down at her."Keep you guard up."

Maka gasps and looks up at him, as he lies completely down on her, squashing her beneath him.

"Soul..." Maka murmers.

The both shove their faces at each other at the same time, both force fully nuzzling each others necks and the sides of their faces. Maka sobs gently while doing so. Soul purrs loudly, holding her close to he as he buries his face into her soft neck while she cries, happily.

* * *

**AN- GRR. Took me three days to type this out. The is 15 pages long and kinda rushed but that okay. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Please review! DEM REVIEWS MAKE DIS WORLD GO ROUND!**

**Ja-Ne! 3**


	8. Attack by a Kishin packer!

**AN- Guys I am doing this undercover! I got grounded for failing my algebra class! So Sorry! So if I don't update for a while that the reason why. lol. I hate to say this but I might not continue the Mission impossible series. I am going to be taking votes for it. I have lost the fire for the story so I will take votes for it to see how many people want it to continue. BTW I am not getting the horse. DX We had to use the money on the bills because of a money problem at my mama and papa's works so yeah...**

**I got a review saying that dogs/wolves don't purr... yes I understand they don't purr silly! XD This is ANIME! lol. basically anything can happen! LOL**

**Any way now that that is cleared up please read!**

**Enjoy! 3**

* * *

**Of A Dog And A Wolf Pack**

**Chapter 8.**

* * *

Maka lay there. Cold, alone, in the apprentices den. Soul was kind enough to leave his bed for her.

"To much of a hasel to move that thing." He told her that night."Plus you need something to sleep on. Right?"

Of course... Maka nodded. She has to obey him now, more than ever.

'He's dangerous now.' Her mind told her.'one wrong move and you're a goner!' Maka shook her head furiously. How can she think like that? He wouldn't hurt her... would he?

That was earlier. Maka was woken up by the sounds of the party they had for the new warriors. Why didn't they have one for the apprentices too? Maka frowned. She didn't like attention from a lot of wolves at once anyway. She whimpers, knowing that she will be alone at night until she is a warrior like Soul. She sighs as her stomach growls painfully. She hadn't eaten anything since that morning and it almost made her throw up. Npw she was hungry and the animal that se had this morning was gone from the corner to where Soul drug it. Now she was starved. And Soul never brought her anything after he dropped her off here.

Maka sighed again, a single tear falling down her face as she falls into a very light sleep.

She was later woken up by sound again, only thins time it was by the apprentice den. The party was still going on and her sinces told her it was about twelve thirty in the morning.

Ruffled noises drew her attention once again. The sound of claws digging into rock made her cringer. A large body falls out of the moon lit den entrance. Fear hits her in the head hard. Scared, Maka curls up and whimpers quietly, tears threatening to fall down her scrunched up face. Why did things like this have to happen to her?

"Maka? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" A deep soothing voice asks.

"I-I. Oh god, is that you Soul?" Maka whimpers and sniffs.

He turns to look at her and to him her eyes glow when the moon hits them. She looks up at him and notices that it is Soul.

'H-H-is eyes glow now.' Maka whimpers in her head.

She hears him sniff the air and watches as he freezes. Maka's fear grows stronger as he looks sharply at her. His eyes full of shock and anger.

"Don't hurt me." Maka whimpers, whispering.

"Maka..." Soul says completely shocked.

She whimpers again keeping her eyes on him as he starts to growl gently.

'He's purswaying me.' Maka thinks.'He's telling me he won't hurt me without words.'

Maka nods at him and he picks up whatever he dropped earlier. He walks over and sets it in front of her, ripping something off of it.

"Brought you a leg of a deer. If you want it of course. You got sick this morning after a couple of bites, so if you get to feeling bad then stop okay. I won't force you or anything. Okay?" He asks, cocking his head some.

"Yes sir." Maka nods.

"You make me feel old when you call me 'sir' pup." He smiles at her.

"Sorry. It won't happen again." She replys, ducking her head.

Soul growls."Maka, what did I say about saying 'sorry' to me?" Soul sighs."Why are you acting this way Maka?"

Maka sniffs and whimpers."I-I just don't wanna get hurt."

Soul shakes his head."Maka, I will never hurt you. I swear it." He growls the last part.

"You're different now, Soul. You are a lot stronger a-and you act different and you look like you could kill something in a matter of seconds. Esspecially when you get pissed off. My mind... My mind is telling me you're dangerous Soul. I don't want to believe it but... but I do! I swear I don't wanna belive it! I am just so scared."

"Scared of me?" He growls gently.

"I-I am so s-sorry!" Maka cries, flinging her body at him."I don't mean to be afraid! Honestly! You-You scare me n-n-now. You look so different! I-I... I can't. I just... Oh god Soul." Tears pour down her face.

"Shh~." Soul whispers in her ear.

Her sobs rock her whole body as she cries. Her paws are placed on his chest where her head is buried. He sits there and slings his head around her back, pulling her closer to him.

They sit there for a long while.

When her sobs finally start to stop and they turn into soft whimpers, he pulls away from her. Looking at her face he sighs. He gently lick her eyes to free them from anymore tears. He hates it when she cries like this. He whines softly in his throat at her, once.

"Are you hungry now?" Soul asks."I have to go. I hear them calling for me. Will you be okay in here by yourself?"

Maka nods and looks at the deer leg.

"I cannot stay in here anymore, Maka. It's against wolf law for warriors to sleep in here. Same thing for you. You can't sleep in the warriors den."

"I know." Maka whimpers."Just for me, have fun."

"Okay. Stay in here for the rest of the night. Please."

"Okay, I will." Maka looks up at him.

Soul quickly touches his nose with hers. He keeps his eyes open, guarding her reaction to his kiss. Her eyes go wide and she gasps. Her eyes dart to his. They stay like that till Soul finally closes his eyes, pushing his nose more forcefully against hers. Maka whimpers, closing her eyes and pushing back, hesitantly.

'My first kiss.' Maka thinks.'Is with a wolf.'

Soul pulls away with a lick on her forehead. He turns and jumps out of the den, without a word to her.

Maka looks down sadly. He just kissed her and left her.

'Soul.' Maka thinks again, and looks down at his offered gift to her. It makes her stomach turn but her mouth waters. She leans down and takes a bite out of the deer leg he left offered to swalls slowly shuddering at the taste of the blod. She likes it. She smiles taking another bite from it.

* * *

"Yo Soul! We were just about to come and get you. Where were ya man?" Black*star calls.

"Maka. I was with Maka."Soul sighs.

"You need to stop worrying about her." Kidd smiles at him."She'll be fine, I promise." Kidd's tail flicks a little. His ear twitching as Soul sighs again.

"I can't help but worry 'bout her, you know?" Soul closes his eyes and bows his head. "She's scared of me..." He raises his head looks at them."How can I not worry?"

"I dunno dude but I'm hungry let's get something to eat!" Black*star drags Soul and kidd follows right behind them.

"I wouldn't know either Soul. You just became a warrior and you already have an apprentice. I wouldn't know."

"Hmm." Soul hums. He looks at Kidd."Hey man, look. You know how your father said I was the next Alpha? I seriously didn't mean to take your place bruh... Plus I ain't even from this pack, man."

"I know, Soul. You are more powerful than I or my father would ever be."

"Stop yappin!" Black*star yells and sits infront of the huge pile of kill." Last one to barf wins!"

Black*star gulps down five hares and starts to work on a deer. Soul sits a little bit away from him and Kidd backs up. Soul looks to Kidd and swears he is green. Soul sweat drops.

"Man..." Soul drawls."I'm out."

Kidd nods in agreement."You disgust me, Black*star. Later you two." Kidd trots over to where Liz and Patty and Tsubaki are.

"Later dude, your on your own now." Soul trots away at Black*stars grunt.

He stis down by a huge sliver gray rock and sighs. He needs to have fun. For Maka.

"Soul." A strong voice calls.

"Ah, Sid!" Soul grins. He was Soul's favorite hunting partner.

"How does it feel, son?" Sid asks.

"How does what feel, sir?"

Sid had always called him 'son' ever since he lost his mother and fother in a war against the Kishin pack. His father was a warrior and Alpha of a different pack. His mother was a quest wolf of the same pack his father had. The whole pack was distroyed out of the pack Soul was currently in. Barely anyone survived. He was the only wolf to survive from his fathers pack. Soul was one of the lucky ones after the ambush. instead of thirty wolf, the DWMA pack was down to eleven, plus Maka making twelve.

"How does it feel to finally be a warrior, my boy?" Sid gruffs at him.

"Oh. It's... It's different." Soul murmers, voice deep in his chest.

"Ah, that's a good thing." Sid leans down to the ground. He says this in a whisper."You know, you are more powerful then Lord Death and Kidd combined. I heard Lord Death talking ti the Wolf Kami. He said something apperently the Kami said. He said that you are the next Wolf God, Soul."

Soul stays quiet, then asks."I saw what the Kami looks like. She is albino too, just with blue eyes. right?"

Sid nods."Yes, Soul. That is her. Lord Death said the day you were brought into the pack, that you are dewstined to be the next Kami. I don't know if that's true or not. But the Alpha will tell you in time."

Soul nods, a growl rumbling deep within his chest.

"Soul, she's calling for you." Sid says standing up.

"Who is-" Soul's eyes grow wide.

Maka was calling out for him. No, she was... she was whimpering-crying-out to him. _For_ him.

His ears twitch angrily."Something's wrong Sid. Get Stein and the other warriors, including Kidd and Black*star, now. Just for back up though. Let me do the rest."

"Understood." Sid takes off to find them all.

Soul growls again. Someone was with Maka. And they were _not_ of this pack.

He bolts for the apprentice's den.

* * *

"Soul?" Maka asks quietly.

A huge black blob of fur drops down into the den. growling raspy chuckle.

"Soul?" Maka asks again, scooting back against the wall.

"Soul? Your mate is not here little one. He he hee~" He growls again."I plan to take you to Lord Asura. He has been looking for a mate like you for a long time now." He moves closer.

"Soul is not my mate!" Maka whimpers.

"Oh?" He cocks his head smirking."All the better!"

"Soul!" Maka cries closing her eyes.

* * *

The big male wolf jumps at her.

"Soul!" Her cries reach his ears. He growls viciously.

"Pick it up you four! Maka's in some serious danger. I can feel it!" Soul snarls over his shoulder. He picks up his pace at another cry from her.

"Soul!"

He starting to lose control. If he doesn't settle down he will become a monster. It will I _not_ be a pretty sight. It never is.

"Maka!" Soul yells jumping down into the apprentice den.

He stops dead in his tracks, eyes going wide. There lay Maka. Underneath another male wolf.

Soul eyes turn all red.

* * *

Maka gasps when she glances at Soul. He looks different to her. Hos eyes are all red. His claws are out and his fangs seem larger and are bared out at them both. The look in his eyes are pure blood lust.

"Soul." Maka sobs."I'm scared."

Soul growls at her and the male wolf. Maka's heart pounds non so gently.

'Ready to burst.' Maka thinks. Her tail is tucked between her tail. Her pointy ears are flat against her head and she whimpers his name again.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it your _Mate_ little girl!" The male on top of her pulls her scruff roughly, drawing a pained cry from her.

Soul snarls and growls at him as he pulls on her scruff again, roughly."You fucking bastard! Let my _Mate_ go. Now."

"Hm? I don't think I will." The wolf laughs,

"I am going to fucking kill you, you bitch!" Soul glares at him, narrowing his eyes dangerously."Let's take this outside. I don't want your blood on my _Mate_ or this den." He snarls.

"Hmm... No!" The wolf takes Maka by her scruff and darts out of the den, leaving a snarling Soul.

"Dammit!" Soul jumps out of the den and runs after him. The wolf doesn't even make it over the hill to the clearing. Soul jumps and roughly lands on the wolf, making Maka jerk from the males grasp on her scruff. She cries out in pain as the back of her neck was ripped from his grasp. She lands a few feet away from the two fighting males.

"Maka, Leave now!" Soul growls at her. The wolf in him finally coming out. He gets no responce from her. He growls again.

"Tell me." Soul growls in the other males face."What the hell were you planning to do with my bitch?"

"I-I was only following orders! Lord Asura said-! Ack!"

"So your one of them. What is your name?" Soul demands.

"Go-Goshinki! Please! Don't kill me." He cries.

Soul growls."Stein. Gather Maka and take her to the medical in the warriors den. I don't fucking care about the damned law right now. Just do as I say."

"Right. Black*star help me get her on my back." Stein calls. They get her on his back and take off to the warriors medical den area.

"Sid, follow them. Maka sure they don't do anything to her. Tell them if they do I'll kill them." Soul snarls pushing his claws in Goshinki's chest. Said wolf yelps.

"Kidd, go tell your father what has happened tonight. Tell him, _They're_ back."

Kidd nods and takes off.

"Time to die, Bitch!" Soul gorwls.

"No please- Ahhhh!"

Goshinki was no more.

**AN- Hey ya guys I haven't updated in over a week now. sorry about that. Haahaa! *Sweat drops* I am grounded from my computer but I am doing this secretly. ! ^^ any way please enjoy! I know I've been lazy any questions please ask in a review!**

**Review make the world go round so please do! ^^**


	9. pasts of wolves & healing a pack member

**AN- Holy cow I **_**swear**_** that I was going to update on Thanks Giving. But sadly I never did. You can even ask Ladykoikie! I swear I was going to update. Now I'm 2 days late.. T_T**

**ONLY 22 DAY TILL MY FLIPPING BIRTHDAY! lol I thought November always had 31 days and not 30. shoot it dont even feel like only 22 days left! Haha. I doesn't even feel close to my birthday!**

**I've noticed that I have made Maka a real baby in this story. But don't worry that phase should be over quite soon! But you have to remember that she has lost everything she has ever had including her mother. So I would be acting the same way she is. She is scared off being alone with out her own mother there by her side. Just remember she is still a puppy. Soul Kidd and Black*star just turned into Adult wolves.**

**I have also came across a ton of people saying.**

**Quote: This reminds me of warriors. Are you going along with the warriors code? Are you using the warriors code of are you just using some of it and a little but of yours.**

**Unquote**

**Answer: Yes I **_** am**_** kinda using the warriors code thing. Like with the warrior wolves and the apprentices and stuff along those lines. I don't want you to think this is some sort of copy right or anything. Trust me I have put most of my ways I think a wolf pack would act into this! lol. XD**

**Any way I also have had a bunch of people ask to verify the main wolves ages. I shall do that now!**

**Soul (being the oldest by 2 months from Kidd): 4 yrs (Adult) (Plus he is only 2 and a half years older than Maka so there relationship is legal!)**

**Kidd: (second oldest by 3 months from Black*star): 4 yrs (Adult)**

**Black*star: 4 yrs (Adult)**

**Tsubaki: (Oldest pup by 7 months from Liz): 3 1/2 yrs (pup)**

**Liz: 3 1/2 yrs (Pup)**

**Patty: 2 1/2 yrs (pup)**

**Maka: 1 1/2 yrs (Pup)**

**So there are their ages lol. **

**So with all of this being said let the story begin!**

**Enjoy!**

**Of A Dog And A Wolf Pack**

**Chapter 9.**

Maka groans when she sits up. Her first thought went to Soul being there with her. But he wasn't. She wasn't even in the apprentices den!

"Hey little Maka, how do you feel now that you're up?"

Maka looks at he Bright Blond wolf. She looks really young to Maka and she looks like her own mother just with blue eyes. "Who are you? Where am I- What _happened?_ Hgg! Where Soul? I gotta find him! Ow!" She falls back after standing on her front right paw.

"You need to stay down pup. You have sprung your paw, dear." She smiles gently. "I am Marie, Maka." She giggles softly at her."I am a quest dog who is also specialized in medicine as well." She smile again.

"W-Where is Soul?" Maka whimpers in pain.

"He's in the other room. I could go get him for you if that is what you need."

"Please." Maka whimpers again, resting her head on her front left paw, while tucking her right paw gently under her. She hisses at the slight pain of the pressure.

Marie nods and wolks over to a hole in the wall that is covered by a large dry patch of grass. Not even a second later after she disappears, Soul came rushing in. He looks normal again. His claws sheathed in halfway (they're to large to go all the way in). His fangs normal and his eyes back to the normal bright crimson they are. You can finally see the whites in his eyes again.

"Soul." Maka whimpers.

"Maka." Soul breathes. He jumps up onto the flat rock she was on in the medical room. He curls his body around hers. His now longer tail is placed on her back feet and runs up to under her chin like a blanket. It covers her whole body. He rests his head on hers, gently. Her whimpers, lowly in his chest.

Black*star, Kidd, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and all the other warriors walk in, glancing at the two. Maka stretches out under Soul's tail against his stomach. She sigh, shakily.

"How are you feeling?" Soul whispers.

Maka groans again, and noses his large paw."Not so good."

"Maka, do you need anything?" Tsubaki whispers.

Maka shakes her head no.

"She said 'no' Tsubaki." Soul growls in a whisper.

"Alright, Maka, I am here to check over your wounds again." Stein says, walking through the grass patch on the wall.

Her throat was sore from yelling and her body twitched and pulsed. She ached everywhere.

"Hmm, it seems like your neck is doing good. Well at least it looks better than it did when you were brought here. Ah, it could get infected, so clean it well. At least three times a day, that way I am _sure _it won't get infected." Stein says, twisting the giant screw in his head with his tail.

"How did you get that screw in your head?" Maka croaks, whispering.

"Ah, young pup. I once, too, was with a two leg. They brought me to their den that was filled with strange flashy things. I was out, cold, when it happened. I woke up and was brought to the pack. I was just a pup though." Stein whispers, tilting his head some from the weight of the screw.

Maka nods, once again."Okay."

"Soul..." Maka sighs.

"I think it's time for us to go. Young warriors and questers, let us retire for the night." Stein turns and walks out of the hole in the wall.

"Maka, Soul, if you need anything, just call for me or Black*star." Tsubaki whispers.

"Okay, thanks Tsubaki." Soul whispers back. He knows Maka can't take loud noises right now.

'My poor, pup.' Soul mentally thinks.

"We hope you get better Maka." Liz whispers, smiling.

"Yahoo~!"

"Ugh, please shut him up! My head us pounding!" Maka whimpers.

"Okay, we will. Get better Maka." Kidd says rushing out if the room.

"Bye, bye!" Patty stage whispers, giggling afterwards.

Once everyone was gone and you couldn't here them bickering anymore. Soul speaks.

"Maka..."

"Soul, I don't want you to think that I am some weak... pup or whatever. I-I'm not. I swear I'm not." Maka whispers shakily.

"Maka, I don't think that." Soul lays his head on her side and looks at her. Maka nods while looking at him.

"I was so scared Soul. I didn't even recognize you! You-You looked so... so different. I mean, you weren't you. Then... Then..." Maka trails off, looking away to down at her paws.

"Then what Maka?" Soul whispers calmly.

"Then... oh god." Maka whispers.

"You can tell me." Soul whispers back.

"You-You called me... You called me your Mate." Maka whispers blushing in shame.

Soul's eyes grow wide. Did he really say that? He glances down at the she dog curled against his belly. Did he _really_ say that? Soul knows he wasn't himself. He never wanted her to see him lose control like that.

"I did?" Soul asks, looking down at her.

"Yes. You said: Lets take this outside. I don;t want your blood in this den or one my Mate. I was so scared Soul!" Maka shoves her head over her shoulder and under his chin, submitting to him, without knowing.

"Maka, you know I won't hurt you right?"

Maka nods.

"Can I ask you something? I know we just got off the topic a second ago, but can I please ask you something?" Soul looks at her face. Her ears lower some.

She hesitates."Y...Yes."

"Will you, ah hum, uh." Soul mentally groans at how he stutters."Fuck, I am just going to say it." He shakes his body out, from head, to toes, to his tail." Will you be my mate?" He looks into her eyes.

Maka blushes. Oh god what should she say?"Don;t you think its like way to soon? I mean we just had a-a kinda awkward conversation not even a minute ago, Soul. I-I don't really think this is appropriate. Umm... Soul I barely know you. But it really seems like its been forever doesn't. I really d-don't know, Soul. I'm not ready for a mate. Hell I am barely a pup..."

"I know that! But like you just said, it feels like I have known you for my whole _life_, Maka. A wolf always, _always_, knows his or intended. My instincts tell me you are her." Soul whimpers some."Tell me, Maka. Tell me what your instincts tell you."

"I-I don;t know. I am only a half bred wolf Soul." Maka whispers, backing up some with wide eyes.

"You have to feel it with your heart! Your _soul_." Soul stage whispers back taking a step closer.

"Soul... Hhg!" Maka gasps and looks down to her chest. What is this feeling? It's a pulling sensation. Almost like a massage. But at the same time... not. It is pulling at the center of her chest. almost like strings being plucked on a guitar or a viola. It vibrates in her chest. She has noticed that it has been doing it ever since he laid eyes on her. It's just now stronger.

"Maka, please tell me you feel it. I swear the first time I say you, it was pulling! Just very faintly." Soul says.

"I f-feel it... I felt it too. when we first saw each other. I was just to scared to think about it. It's pulling on me like a massage or a string being plucked and then vibrating. Is it supposed to do that?" She whispers, taking a half step closer.

"Yes! Yes, Maka! That's it. Is it pulling on your soul- here?" He places a paw on the middle of her chest, gently.

"Yeah... right there." Maka blushes, sniffing.

"It's pulling my Soul strings, Maka. It's pulling yours too. Maka you are mine. And I am yours" He gently growls the last two sentences with a slight purr.

"Soul." Maka blushes deeper and looks away.

"Will you be my mate, Maka? We don;t have to Mate right now, okay? Only when you're ready."

"Okay. I'll be your mate Soul." Maka smiles, gently blushing, up at him.

"Good." Soul says as he rubs his face along her spine, gently nipping at her back. Maka nuzzels his chest, smiling. She appreciates his loving gesture.

"I'm going to clean your wounds okay? They will hopefully be healed in a few days. We'll start your training in about a weeks time. Hold on now this might sting some."

Maka nods still rubbing his chest. She gives out a little pain filled whimpers when he licks the torn flesh of her scruff. I stings and burns her really badly. It could be a little infected now. Only a little though.

"I know... I know." He gently says between licks to her sore scruff. She shoves her head, hard, against his chest, crying out softly.

"It hurts, Soul." She whimpers."His teeth dug into my neck very deep."

"Maka." Soul stops cleaning her wounded neck." When you become a warrior the pain gets worse. This is nothing compared to battle wounds.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You see this scar right here?" He rolls over, halfway on his back and half way on his side. He points to the scar. Maka gasps. On his chest was a big pink scar. A hairless spot that slightly puffed out of his skin.

"Oh, Soul." Maka gasps.

"Looks bad right? I was still a pup when this happened." Soul says. Maka nods her anwser at his question.

"A mad wolf, by the name of Asura, ripped me open on the battle feild. I was only two when it happened. See in my fathers pack all male wolves the ages one and older had to fight. I thought it was stupid. Any way, I was left there bleeding, wounded, betrayed by my old pack members, that survived, who just walked away from me. This pack, The DWMA, was a freind to my pop's pack so they helped us with the battle. Stein found me and carried me back to this Pack. That's where my mother was. My father was hunched over another full white wolf. That was my older brother, Wesley. Apparently my father dragged him back, dead. I remember my mother crying. We were the only ones left in the pack. The surviving pack members went with the Kishin Pack." Soul says, stopping for a breathe."That wa the day I learned warriors don't cry."

Soul sighs once more, and continues."My father was the Alpha of the Eater Pack. That oack is now gone. Forever. He decided to stay here in this pack, with Lord Death permission, instead of going back to our own territory."

Maka nods, ear perched high on her head.

"My mother and father died a year later. This pack was ambushed by the Kishin Pack. You know that wolf that attacked you Maka? Well he was one of them. They're strong Maka. I-I don't want to lose you." Soul pulls Maka to him with his front paws and lays her on him. Her upper body laying on his chest. Maka gently licks his scar making Soul gasp.

"Maka..."

It won't happen Soul. I won't let it happen. I won't die because of that pack. I promise." Maka looks up at him.

Damn it Maka..." Soul gently crushes her to him and buries his nose on top of her head." I won't let it happen." He growls.

"I know Soul. You better not die either!" Maka shoves her paw in his side, making him wither like a new born pup. Soul purrs as Maka laughs. He should be the only one to make her laugh like this.

Maka yawns loudly, and rolls off of Soul. She curls up into his side.

Soul chuckles, still rumbling. He is glad that she submits to him."Looks like someone is tired, huh? I don't blame you though. You had a long night."

Maka nod, yawning again.

"I'll stay here with you tonight."

Soul continues to rumble loudly as she goes to sleep.

**AN- Alright there is chapter nine!**

**I made Soul purr. Bite me. :) any way please review! hahahaaa. XD**


	10. Will Become a chappy! Notice! Notice!

**Hey... *Starts crying* I-I know I've been a b-bag girl a-about updating! *Cries harder* I AM SO FREAKING SOWWY! Y-You have t-to forgive me! I am h-having such a hard f-fucking time right now! *Cries even more***

**I was going to update on my birthday (12/23/1998) BUT! I started helping a close friend with her story and I am currently helping her write the next chapter (Chapter five). I SWEAR SWEAR SWEAR I WILL UPDATE TH FIRST OF JANUARY! I SWEAR If I don't SPAM ME WITH HARSH HARSH HARSH HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH! PM REVIEWS ECT! **

**I promise I will update the 1st!**

**Please forgive me?**

**-SoMaFOREVER 3**


End file.
